


Ferris Wheel

by KBlanx



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBlanx/pseuds/KBlanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Complete Doccubus fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

It had been one of their first real dates since making their relationship official. Bo and Lauren had been walking hand in hand through the boardwalk. Lauren had a stick of cotton candy in her free hand. Bo was picking at it as well and enjoying her sugary treat. The both of them carelessly licking the colored sugar off of their fingers. Bo loved the way Lauren was in that very moment. She was carefree. She didn't have to worry about anything Fae related. It was as if a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Lauren was glowing and Bo couldn't take her eyes off of her. Bo's heart felt warm as she saw Lauren's genuine smile as they walked through the boardwalk. That smile hadn't left her face since Bo decided to surprise her by taking her here. It was a very smart idea Bo thought. It was their escape if only for a few hours.

Bo then saw Lauren's smile widen as her eye caught the sight of something. Bo followed Lauren's eyes to a gun shooting game.

"You want to play that?" She asked Lauren

"Yes" Lauren started "Only because I really want to win that." She was pointing to a huge stuffed pink pig.

"Really?" Bo was very curious at Lauren's request but before she could get another word out Lauren was dragging her to the game.

"How much?" she asked the man in the booth.

"Five dollars for fifty bullets." he answered. "The more targets you shoot the more points you win. One hundred points for the small toys. Three hundred for the meduim ones and five hundred for the large toys."

"Five hundred for the pig?" Bo asked. The man just nodded.

"Lauren I'll just buy you a stuffed pig there is no way-" Bo started but was cut off as Lauren passed the man five dollars.

"I'm getting that pig." she said to Bo with determination in her eyes.

Bo couldn't help but smile at Lauren. She was like a kid at this point. If she wanted that pig then she was getting that pig, no one could tell her otherwise.

"Fine" Bo gave in "but only two rounds, Okay?"

"We won't even need half of this round." Lauren stated matter of factly.

The man just chuckled. No one had ever won anything big in one round. There was no way anyone, especially a blonde woman, was going to win in twenty five bullets.

He loaded up the mock rifle and handed it to Lauren. Lauren held the rifle like a pro Bo thought. She looked a little too familiar with a gun. Bo thought that was weird since Lauren was one of the most gentle beings she had ever come to known. Bo saw Lauren pull the trigger and just like that she hit one of the furthest targets for fifty points. Bo and the man in the booth both had their jaws open. They didn't think Lauren had it in her. Then not even a moment later Lauren was rhythmically hitting every target. She was very graceful with her shots. One right after they other. Four hundred, four fifty, five hundred, fifve fifty. She already had enough points to win her precious pig. By the time the bullets were all gone Lauren had seven hundred and fifty points.

"I'll take that pig now." She said to the stunned man in the booth. He went to retrieve it for her.

Lauren looked to Bo and saw Bo's mouth open in awe. She just smiled and giggled at her girlfriend. She then felt a tugging at her shirt. She looked down to see a little boy looking up at her in amazement.

She knelt down to be eye level with him. "Hey there sweetheart."

"That was amazing miss." The little boy said to her.

"Why thank you." She smiled to the little boy then ruffled up his hair. He was laughing at her.

"Can I tell you a secret?" The boy half whispered to Lauren.

Lauren leaned closer to the little boy so he can whisper his secret in her ear.

"That man over their," he said as he pointed to a muscular bald man next to him. The man just smiled at the boy. "he is my dad. I asked him to play to get me that Batman and he couldn't even shoot down three targets." He laughed at his dad. Lauren laughed with the little boy. Bo was watching the adorable interaction between the two.

"Here you go miss." the man in the booth said as he came back with the huge pig.

Lauren stood up, the little boy still next to her "How many points for the Batman?" she asked the man. It was a smaller toy so she was hoping it wouldn't be that much.

"One hundred for the Batman." he answered.

"I want that too."

Bo looked surprised but not as surprised as the little boy. The man handed Lauren the Batman and Lauren knelt down to be at eye level with the little boy again.

"Here you go sweetheart." She said as she handed the Batman over to the little boy. "Take good care of him and he will take good care of you."

The boy looked up at her with the biggest smile on his face. He immediately hugged Lauren and then ran off to his dad. Lauren stood up and saw the dad appreciatively nod at her.

She then felt arms wrap around her waist from behind her. "That was amazing babe." Bo said into Lauren's ear. "You're amazing."

"Yeah I know." The both of them giggled at Lauren's response.

"How'd you get so good at that game anyways?" Bo asked.

"Winning carnival games are one of my many hidden talents."

"I wonder what other hidden talents you got there."

"If your lucky then maybe you'll find out." Lauren teasingly responded.

They had been walking the boardwalk for a little over an hour. Lauren had won big at every game she played. She won stuffed animals for herself and Bo, heck she won so many she even thought of giving some to Kenzi. They had just piled the prizes into Bo's trunk and started walking the boardwalk again this time the both of them were eating a churro.

"This is like heaven in my mouth." Bo said as she took a bite out of her churro.

"Why don't they have these back at the compound?" Lauren asked as she agreed with Bo.

"We are definately bringing that up to Hale first thing tomorrow morning." Bo said with a full mouth.

"Yes because churros are a bigger topic then bringing the light and the dark together." Lauren joked.

"They should be."

Lauren was about to say something but her eyes caught sight of something else. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened at the sight.

Bo followed Lauren's eyes but this time when she saw what Lauren was looking at she wasn't too thrilled.

"Let's go on it babe." Lauren said as she pulled Bo towards the ferris wheel.

Bo dug her heels in the ground and pulled Lauren back. "Let's not." she said to Lauren.

"What?" Lauren was a little confused.

"Let's just keep walking and enjoy the night sky." Bo said sheeplessly

"Or we can go on the ferris wheel and enjoy the night sky when we reach the top." Lauren said as she held Bo by the waist. "Come one Bo, it'lll be romantic."

"Walking can be romantic too." Bo protested.

Lauren looked at Bo for a moment. She really didn't see the problem with going on a ferris wheel. She noticed Bo avoiding her eyes. Then it hit her.

"I get it."

"Get what?" Bo asked

Lauren held Bo closer to her "My big bad succubus is afraid of a little ferris wheel."

"What?" Bo asked taken aback. "Am not."

"You so are." Lauren answered with a teasing smile on her face.

Bo was blushing. She knew Lauren was too smart for her own good and now Lauren found out one of her secrets.

"Fine" she said "yes I don't want to go on the ferris wheel because I'm scared."

Lauren's smile grew wider. "You're afraid of heights?"

"No, just afraid of the ferris wheel breaking down and plummeting to an untimely death."

Lauren laughed at her girlfriends response. "Statistically speaking-"

"Statistics are never in my favor."

It was true, Lauren knew that much but she really wanted to get Bo on that ferris wheel and get over her fear.

"I'll be with you the entire time." Lauren said to Bo.

"Oh good then we can both fall to our untimely doom together." Bo answered back.

"At least we will be together." Lauren teased.

"You really want to go on the ferris wheel, don't you?" Bo asked

"I really want to go on the ferris wheel with you." Lauren said as she held Bo in her arms.

Bo knew she was going to give in to Lauren. How could she say no to the beautiful blonde goddess in front of her.

She held Lauren's hand in her own "At least we will be together." she repeated.

They had made it into one of the carts in the ferris wheel. Bo's heart was pounding as the man brought the bar down to secure them. Lauren saw the fear in Bo's eyes and started to feel bad for making her girlfriend go on this stupid ride.

"Hey babe we can get off if you want." Lauren said to Bo.

"No," Bo answered "I can do this."

Lauren wanted to tell Bo that they could just get off and keep walking but the ferris wheel started moving. There was a quick jolt and Bo immediately grabbed onto Lauren's hands tightly. Her eyes were closed as well. Lauren brought one arm around Bo and held her close to her body. Bo felt safer in Lauren's embrace. She could feel Lauren's calm heart beat. It helped calm her own pounding heart a bit.

_Great Bo, you're ruining Lauren's night_ , she thought to herself.

_How romantic can this be when you're acting like a crazy person?_

_You're squeezing her hands too tight._

_Dammit Bo just open your eyes._

Her thoughts were running wild. She didn't even notice that the ferris wheel had stopped. She was about to let her mind keep chastising her when she heard her girlfriend let out a "Wow."

Bo had to see what Lauren saw. She loosened her grip on Lauren's hand and she slowly opened her eyes. They were at the very top. They could see the entire boardwalk and the beach. The night sky looked like heaven glistening on top of the water. It was amazing. Bo didn't even realize she was still on the ferris wheel.

"Beautiful." She let out.

"Very" Lauren agreed but her eyes were on Bo. Bo caught Lauren's eyes and smiled. She kissed her girlfriend.

"That wasn't too bad. Was it?" Lauren asked Bo as they parted their lips. Bo nodded still looking longingly into Laurens eyes.

"I mean you may have broken my hands but it was worth it." Lauren teased Bo.

"Totally worth it." Bo said smiling at Lauren.

"You're amazing babe." Lauren said to Bo.

"Me? Yeah right." Bo said. "I was just acting like a crazy person and you think I'm amazing?"

Lauren nodded. Then kissed Bo. "Thank you."

"For what?" Bo asked

"For giving me the best date ever." They both just stared at the beautiful scene before them and both wished that they didn't have to get off that ferris wheel soon and back to reality.


End file.
